


Cookie-Chaos

by Naria_Prime



Series: Merry Christmas 2015! [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2. Advent, Amusing, Baking, Chaos, Christmas OS, Cookies, OC-POV, OC-centric, hinted relationship, there is a reason, too early I know
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, wenn alle Bots gemeinsam backen? Das kann doch nicht gut gehen, oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie-Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Ich weiß, der ist etwas zu früh dran, aber dafür kommt ja morgen ein Nikolaus-OS!

Am morgen des fünften Dezembers...

Auf diesen Tag hatte ich mich schon gefreut, seit wir mit dem Planen begonnen hatten. Heute würden wir alle zusammen Kekse backen! Wir hatten uns auch schon ein paar richtig tolle Rezepte herausgesucht, Mürbeteigplätzchen, Kokosmakronen, und noch viele andere. Zum backen würden wir uns dann in Gruppen aufteilen.  
Pünktlich um zehn Uhr war es dann soweit: Alle hatten sich in der riesigen Küche der Kantine versammelt, im Bio Mode natürlich. Mikaela und Sam waren extra für das Wochenende gekommen, und Mikaela würde hier die Führung übernehmen. Ganz einfach weil außer ihr hier kaum jemand so wirklich wusste, wie man backt...  
„Okay, alle mal herhören!“, rief sie aus. Es wurde sofort still. „Also, ich habe mir die Gruppenaufteilungen schon vorher überlegt. Sammelt euch jetzt bitte mal so zusammen, wie ich die Gruppen nenne. Um die Mürbeteigplätzchen kümmern sich Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak und Blaster. Naria, Sunny, Sides und Optimus, ihr übernehmt die Vanillekipferl. Hide, Ratchet...“ Weiter hörte ich gar nicht zu, denn ich musste ja die anderen aus meiner Gruppe suchen.  
Was gar nicht mal so einfach war. Sunny war einfach nicht aufzufinden. Schließlich entdeckte ich ihn dann doch an eine Wand gelehnt.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?“, fragte ich verwirrt. „Das wird doch bestimmt lustig!“  
„Und das Mehl bleibt über all kleben.“, ergänzte er. Okay, jetzt wusste ich, was los war. Der 'perfekte', eitle Sunny wollte sich ganz einfach nicht schmutzig machen! Gut, dass ich mir dafür schon etwas überlegt hatte...  
„Dann willst du den hier danach bestimmt auch nicht haben, oder?“, grinste ich, zog ein kleines Stück bedrucktes Papier aus dem Subspace und wedelte damit vor seiner Nase herum. Verwirrt sah er mich an.  
„Und was ist das?“  
Lachend hörte ich auf, damit herumzuwedeln und hielt es ihm hin. „Es ist ein Gutschein für die Autowaschanlage hier auf der Basis. Einmal das komplette Programm, und nur die hochwertigsten Mittel...“  
„Gut, überredet...“, erwiderte er. Er klang zwar immer noch mürrisch, aber ich konnte das Interesse in seinen Optiken ganz genau erkennen. Der Trick hatte perfekt funktioniert! Also drehte ich mich um und lief zu dem Arbeitsplatz, der für uns reserviert war, den Gutschein schön sichtbar in der Hand behalten. Ich würde ihn ihm erst danach geben, ich war ja nicht blöd.  
Und wirklich, er kam hinter mir her und band sich dann tatsächlich auch wie alle anderen eine Schürze um!  
Währenddessen hatte sich Optimus das Rezept genommen und war dabei, den ersten Schritt vorzulesen: „Für die Vanillekipferln das Fett schaumig schlagen und den Zucker einrieseln lassen. Die Vanilleschote längs aufschlitzen. Die Hälfte des Marks herausschaben und dazugeben. Die Eigelbe unterheben und alles zu einer cremigen Masse schlagen.“ (*)  
Bevor er noch weitersprechen konnte, fiel ich ihm ins Wort: „Ich kümmere mich um die Eier! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?“ Mal ehrlich, wie schwer konnte es sein, zwei Eier zu trennen?  
Anscheinend sehr schwer. Und dabei hatte ich extra im Internet nachgesehen, wie man das macht!  
Das erste Ei, das ich trennen wollte, zersprang förmlich. Ups, da hatte ich es dann wohl doch zu heftig aufgeklopft...  
Ei Nummer zwei wollte gar nicht erst kaputt gehen, hier war ich dann wohl zu vorsichtig. Schließlich teilte es dann aber das Schicksal von Ei Nummer eins...  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die anderen schon mit dem Rest des Teiges fertig und standen um mich herum.  
Und gerade als ich das dritte Ei aufschlagen wollte, (das musste jetzt was werden!), meinte Sides: „Sollen wir dir damit vielleicht helfen?“ Er erschreckte mich damit so sehr, dass mir das Ei aus der Hand rutschte, und durch die Luft segelte. Oh je...  
Es flog und flog...  
… und landete eine Reihe weiter Hide direkt auf dem Kopf. Wo es zersprang.  
„He! Wer schmeißt hier mit Eiern?!“, schrie dieser auf, und drehte sich zu uns um.  
Sah das vielleicht aus! Die Haare klebten zusammen, und eine Mischung aus Eigelb und Eiweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht und in die Augen. Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ich durfte auf keinen Fall zu lachen anfangen...  
Als Sunny dann aber kommentierte: „So wie der kocht, gibt es gleich Spiegelei...“, war es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Spiegelei! Oh man, ich konnte mir das sogar bildlich vorstellen! Hide mit Spiegelei auf dem Kopf!  
Daraufhin musste das Backen für kurze Zeit unterbrochen werden, weil ein vor Wut kochender Hide mich durch die ganze Küche jagte um dabei überallhin kleine Tröpfchen Ei verspritzte.  
Erst ein: „Genug!“ von Optimus machte der Jagd ein Ende.  
Ich kicherte zwar immer noch, hatte mich aber halbwegs beruhigt. Bis... ich Hide ansah, und bemerkte, dass er statt flüssigem Ei jetzt festes Ei auf dem Kopf hatte!  
Schlussendlich konnte die ganze Situation nur dadurch gelöst werden, dass sich unsere Gruppen an gegenüberliegende Seiten der Küche zurückzogen. Erst dann konnten wir uns auch tatsächlich an den zweiten Schritt machen. Und an das Aufschlagen der Eier. Lustigerweise gelang es mir jetzt tatsächlich...  
Nachdem wir dann das Mehl und die Mandeln untergemischt hatten und den Teig zu rollen geformt hatten, musste er eine Stunde kühl stehen, im Kühlschrank. Diese Zeit nutzte ich, um mir mal anzusehen, wie das ganze eigentlich bei den anderen so lief.  
Jazz' Gruppe fing anscheinend schon zum zweiten Mal mit ihrem Teig an, so verklebt, wie die vier aussahen. Das Kneten des Teiges auf der Arbeitsplatte schien aber auch irgendwie ziemlich unpraktisch zu sein... Außerdem sah es nicht unbedingt so aus, als ob Prowl allzu viel Spaß dabei hätte...  
Irgendwie fragte ich mich ja schon, wie Jazz es geschafft hatte ihn zu überzeugen, hier mitzumachen. Dass die beiden ein Paar waren, war ja schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, zumindest nicht unter uns Bots. Wie viel die Menschen mitbekommen hatten, war allerdings immer noch unklar. Wir konnten ja schlecht fragen...  
Grinsend ging ich weiter, nur um dann bei Hides Gruppe lautes mehrstimmiges Fluchen zu hören. Anscheinend war hier irgendetwas schiefgelaufen...  
Als ich bei ihnen ankam, sah ich dann auch schon, was es war: Ihnen waren die Kekse verbrannt! Vom ersten Blech waren nur schwarze, angekokelte Häufchen übrig, und jetzt stritten sich Ratchet und Hide lautstark darüber, was denn genau der Fehler gewesen war, und vor allem, wer den Fehler gemacht hatte!  
Um es kurz zu fassen: Bei so gut wie keinem lief wirklich alles genau nach Plan, beziehungsweise nach Rezept... Aber mal ehrlich, es war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen, oder?  
Nachdem die Stunde Kühlzeit um war, ging ich wieder zurück zu unserem Arbeitsplatz, nur um dort Sunny vorzufinden, der bereits dabei war, perfekt symmetrische, identische Vanillekipferl zu formen. Sides war auch schon dabei, den Ofen vor zu heizen, und Optimus bereitete die Bleche vor. Ich hatte nichts zu tun.  
„Bin ich zu spät dran?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Optimus, und ergänzte dann: „Kannst du schon die Vanille-Zucker-Mischung vorbereiten?“  
„Klar!“, rief ich aus, grinsend, und schnappte mir eine noch unbenutzte Schüssel. Zucker, Puderzucker und das restliche Mark der Vanilleschote. Das war einfach! Und ich war gerade noch pünktlich fertig, um die ersten Vanillekipferl hinein zu tauchen, während sie vom backen noch warm waren.  
Kaum eine halbe Stunde später standen wir dann stolz vor einem ganzen Berg fertiger Kekse. Wir waren zwar alle ein wenig gezuckert, und die zweite Portion wäre uns fast verbrannt, aber wir hatten es geschafft! Jetzt mussten nur noch die anderen fertig werden, und dann konnten wir probieren!  
Eine knappe Stunde später saßen wir dann endlich alle zusammen in der Mensa, immer noch im Bio Mode.  
Aber bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, platzte Sides heraus: „Auf die Plätzchen, fertig, los!“ Lachend stürzten wir uns auf die Keks-Berge.  
Ich schnappte mir als erstes eine Kokos-Makrone. Genüsslich biss ich hinein...  
… nur um sie kaum eine Sekunde später schon wieder auszuspucken. „Ihhh! Die sind ja ganz versalzen!“ Das löste einen ganzen Heiterkeitssturm aus. Nur die Kokosmakronen wurden danach von allen gemieden...

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Das Rezept kommt aus: Backen für Weihnachten, Das GU Bildbackbuch, Regine Stroner, GU Gräfe und Unzer, 5. Auflage 2007
> 
> Und, wie fandet ihr's?  
> Feedback, bitte!


End file.
